my_colonyfandomcom-20200223-history
Colonist
Colonists are the name given to the individual members of your colony. Colonists with an occupation are referred to as workers in this wiki. Colonists are central to any thriving colony. They require food and water to survive and in return will work in many of the colony buildings above the basic automated, low level buildings. If the atmosphere of a planet is below one million, then a human colonist will appear to move around wearing a space suit (which will vary slightly in appearance based on their employment) and once the atmosphere is breathable (over one million o2) then the human colonists will stop wearing their space suits. Every colony starts with 2 colonists (the crew of the lander) and over time many more will be required. To gain more colonists, a landing pad and a spare housing space must be available. Colonists will arrive at the colony even when the colony has a food shortfall (the food supply is reducing over time), or a famine (when there is 0 food available). The colonist recruitment drives on the homeworld are also not lways honest with the colonists when it comes to the job they have been promised, and so colonists will arrive even if there are no jobs vacant in the colony at the time. Take care to manage an immigration policy to avoid the problems caused by mass unemployment. To select a colonist, click or tap on either the colonist themselves as they walk around the map, or select the status screen of a building that employs colonists and click or tap "show workers", where it is then possible to view specific colonists. From the status screen it is possible to see relevant statistics for that colonist. Clicking or tapping on some of the statistics will allow further options (such as fining or bribing a colonist). Colonists will fill almost any available job when they unemployed, and they will tend to take up residence in a vacant home somewhere close to their place of work. Testing is required in order to find out whether a colonist who changes job (through being fired or other means) will relocate their home to be nearer to their new job or not. Early indications are that this does not happen, and causes significant unhappiness from commute distance. The main factor affecting the job that a colonist will take up in the early stages of any colony is their intelligence. Intelligence: It is not currently possible (as of version 0.59.0) to view the IQ of an individual colonist from their status screen. IQ can be inferred from a colonists place of work (for example if they are a researcher then they certainly have an IQ of above 100). IQ is important because certain buildings require workers to have a certain IQ, with higher IQ's being generally required for more advanced buildings. Intelligence of a colonist can be improved using education buildings such as schools. Productivity: All workers, regardless of intelligence and energy levels are just as productive as each other. So long as they are on duty at their occupation, they will contribute to the work progress of the building. When off duty, they will consume entertainment nearby, rest in their home or generally move around. Colonists who are unhappy will protest (happiness below 20%) and will no longer report as on duty, making them completely unproductive. Colonists have measures of the following for their statistics * Occupation * Home * Commute Length * Health * Happiness * Money * Age Most of these are self explanatory, however there are a few small tips and useful tricks for a few: # Happiness can be changed by giving money to your colonists be it either using their personal statistics screen or by use of the stimulus package found in the consulate, to increase each colonist's happiness by 100 percent about 300 coins must be used. If happiness drops below 50, the colonist is considered angry, and when it reaches below 20 they are considered protesting. # Health can decrease because of lack of food and water or an increase in workload, as well as spontaneous illness, but because the game is still in beta, there is no way to stimulate colonists to enter a hospital in order to fix this This issue will hopefully be fixed when My Colony is actually released.. Colonists are classed by what work they do (unskilled being lowest and politician being highest), the salaries for each class can be managed via the level 2 consulate "labor" menu. Tourists are not considered colonists, however they can make your colony a lot of money using certain buildings after researching "tourism", "tourist essentials", and "tourist traps". Consumption: Each Colonist "eats" 4 units foods and 4 units water. This is the exoskeleton of a soon-to-be-great page, please edit as needed. Category:General